Skitten
Skitten was a Singaporean player and level creator in Geometry Dash. He was mostly known for creating decent levels. He is one of the top creators in the game and often streamed his levels and game-play. He quit Geometry Dash due to lack of motivation, after releasing what appears to be his final level, Fusion Flare.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d7FiQGC6HM4 Levels Unrated Levels * Scream City - An unfinished project. * test Auto Levels * The Lion City (starred) Easy Levels * Flickering (featured) - Daily Level #156. Normal Levels * Reflected (featured) * Shadowed (featured) Hard Levels * Cyber Shock (featured) * Daydream (epic) - A level that was inspired by the art style of The End is Nigh and Super Meat Boy. * Fluctuation (featured) - A collaboration with Olympic. * Fragile Experience (featured) - An old level that HaoN started, which ZipperZero and Skitten decided to finish. * Magical (featured) - Daily Level #6. * Mystical (epic) - The sequel to Magical. It is also Daily Level #370. * Paradise (featured) * Penumbra (featured) * Purgatory (featured) * Rippled (featured) * Silent Scream (featured) * Solarium (featured) - A collaboration with RicoLP. * Spiritual Evolution (featured) * Transcend (featured) - A collaboration with Echonox. * WinterTide (featured) Harder Levels * Advanced Generation (featured) * All Aboard (starred) * Aquarius (epic) - Daily Level #53. * Dragon Dance (featured) * EarthSplitter (featured) - A collaboration with FireWave and Glory7031. * HyperActive (featured) * Kaleidoscope (epic) - A collaboration with Lemons. It is also Daily Level #280. * Level 8 (featured) - A collaboration with XeNoNe. * Orange (starred) - His first level ever created. * Reign of the Dragons (featured) - The sequel to Dragon Dance. * Remnants (featured) * Scurvy (epic) - Daily Level #193. * Sound of Joy (featured) - A collaboration with Ludicrous. * Spiritual Aura (featured) - His entry into Rek3dge's Creator Contest. * Spiritual Origin (featured) - A collaboration with CubiX06. * Spiritual Release (featured) * Sunrise (featured) - A support level by Artee, Hyperflame, Rlol, Squizz and xtobe5 for Skitten to upload. * The Badlands (featured) - A collaboration with MisterM. * Vanilla (featured) - A collaboration with TamaN and JerkRat. * Wonky Blues (featured) Insane Levels * Crop Duster (featured) * Destiny Zone (featured) - A collaboration with Tundra. * Life (featured) * Race Round The World (featured) * Second Race (featured) - His entry into Viprin's 3rd Creator Contest. * Spacial Rush (featured) - A mega-collaboration with SkyGazer, Lemons and several other creators. * VTech (featured) - A collaboration with Defiant. Demon Levels Easy Demons * Fusion Flare (epic) - His final level. It is the sequel to Fusion Bolt and is Weekly Demon #11. Medium Demons * Blast Reloaded (epic) - A collaboration with RadiationV2. * Celestial Radiance (featured) - A collaboration with MorPhix. * Fusion Bolt (featured) * Spirit Shackle (epic) Hard Demons * Combo Breaker (featured) - A collaboration with Andro3d. It is his entry into Darnoc's 4th Creator Contest. Trivia * He is known for being obsessed with cats. * He often shows "montages" of other player's levels on his YouTube channel. * He has a texture pack called "Aquarius". * He is also known for having the "level suggesting" ability, the ability to send levels to RobTop and gets rated. This is also available to many more creators such as Viprin and Dhafin. * He got hacked on May 15, 2016. All of his levels that required effort were replaced with the words "Another Strike :)" and "RIP Skitten". ** The hacker was thought to be CyberX257, but days later, RobTop found the actual hacker's IP address. It was revealed that the hacker lives in Venezuela, and was reported. ** All of Skitten's levels were restored on May 16, 2016, a day after the hack. ** On late August 2016, Skitten was hacked again, this time by Anaban. The hacker changed the level's description and made the level N/A, as if Skitten had Update 2.1. * He has posted two free layouts for people to copy, decorate and publish. * He has participated in numerous mega-collaborations, such as Phobos. * On January 20, 2018, Skitten announced he was quitting due to loss of motivation in Geometry Dash and released Fusion Flare as his final level.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d7FiQGC6HM4 References Category:Level creators Category:Retired players Category:Players